Existing systems for delivering aerosolized medication to a patient are commonly in two forms. In one form, the medication is aerosolized outside the airway of the patient, and then delivered into a breathing gas delivery system, which mixes the aerosolized medication with the breathing gas prior to its being inhaled by the patient. For example, see U.S. Publ. No. US2012/0048264 (Finlay et al.). In another form, the medication is aerosolized in the patient's airway at the tip of a multi-lumen cannula, which transports gas and liquid medication to the tip in separate channels. For example, see U.S. Publ. No. US2013/0333695 (Dellaca et al.). These systems can be inefficient and potentially unsafe to use, especially with regard to newborns.